


Up To No Good

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fred and George are up to no good





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

George looked up from the map with a smile that caused Fred to shudder. Normally, he loved their pranks, was usually the brains behind a lot of their schemes, but today George had some plan that he wouldn’t share. It made him nervous, George having a secret, and he’d been trying to find out details since his twin had whispered to him at breakfast that they were going to have fun after dinner.

When he looked at the Marauders map, he tried to figure out what had caused that wicked smile, not noticing anything suspicious. Never one to hesitate when there was mischief to be had, he tried to smile back. “What’s the plan, brother mine?”

“Come with me and you’ll find out.”

He followed George through the shadows of the castle, surprised when he saw they were heading towards the infirmary. “George, we shouldn’t be up here.”

“Shouldn’t doesn’t mean couldn’t,” George said with a laugh before pushing Fred inside.

Fred stared at the few occupied beds, cringing as he saw the students who were petrified. His gaze found the one he’d been searching for, his steps leading him towards her unconsciously. “This is creepy. Why don’t we go see if Peeves wants to prank Filch or something.”

“No,” George said simply, his eyes on the lone Gryffindor near the back of the infirmary. His hand gripped Fred’s wrist hard enough to bruise as he dragged him towards her. “I thought you’d like to have a friendly visit with ickle Hermione.”

“You’re being a prat, George.” Fred jerked his arm away, staring at his brother suspiciously. “Why are we here?”

“I told you,” he practically snarled as he reached Hermione’s bed. “We’re here to visit your ickle girlyfriend.”

Fred snorted. “You’ve been eating the out-of-date fluxweed again, haven’t you? That stuff always makes you act so bloody stupid.”

“I’m your brother, Fred. Your _twin_. Do you think I haven’t noticed you looking at her? ‘Oi, George, why don’t we go to the library?’ ‘Oi, George, why don’t we do our Transfiguration homework in the common room’ ‘Oi, George, I want to shag Ronniekins ickle friend until she’s screaming’,” George mocked, his blue eyes cold and his voice sharp. “You’ve been ignoring me to make eyes at ickle Hermione here so I thought it was a perfect time for you to finally have her.”

“I don’t wanna shag her, you git,” Fred denied instantly, his cheeks flushing as he was unable to meet his twin’s intense gaze. Looking at her lying so still in the bed, she seemed so young, so pure. It had been awful not hearing her shrill ‘if you boys don’t stop, I’m going to tell’ and the bossy ‘I _told_ you so’ around the common room. He felt ashamed for some of the thoughts he’d had of her, the dreams that had his shorts wet when he woke in the morning. “She’s Ron’s age for heaven’s sake. I’m fifteen now and she’s just thirteen. You’re crazy. Let’s go before we get caught.”

George just grinned. “I know when you’re lying, Fred. Look at her, brother mine. She can’t stop you, can’t say no, can’t do anything except lie there waiting for you to do anything you want to her. Do you think you’ll, that _we’ll_ , get another chance like this?”

Fred wanted to call him a depraved fuck, to call his bluff (surely he was bluffing?), to turn around and leave without caring that George won their latest battle of wills, but all he could do was look at Hermione and realize George was right.

“Do you suppose you could get your prick inside her?” George asked curiously, moving around to the other side of her bed, his fingers lightly touching her sheet covered body as he went. “Bet that’d shut the little bitch up, ‘ey? Know she’d been had when she was all defenseless and immobile? Wonder if she’d like it. Always a bit ahead of the others her age, after all. Bet she’s already been wanking in the loo, don’t you? Spreading those luscious little thighs and sticking those tiny fingers up inside her wet, hot quim. ‘Oh, Ron. Oh, Harry. Fuck me hard. Use me like the little whore I am. Yessss, Fred’.”

Fred inhaled sharply at his brother’s words, his dick stiffening as he imagined what George was saying. “She’s not a whore,” he whispered harshly, his eyes narrowed and dangerous as he looked across her at George. “Take it back.”

“Not yet, no,” George relented, not looking away from Fred’s gaze. “But, soon, she will be. Nothing but a slut who craves come like oxygen. Can always tell the type, you know? Quiet, bookish, bossy little bitch. She’ll fuck anything that moves in a few years, beg for it, spread these legs for anything with a prick. This is what you want? Ignore _me_ to wank to thoughts of the perfect little Princess who wouldn’t give you the time of day no matter how many OWLs you get next year. You don’t need her, brother mine. I’m all you need.”

“You’re just jealous, George,” Fred said quietly. “Never have liked sharing me, have you? Just stop this because I won’t let it go further.”

“Since when have you told me what to do, baby brother?” George laughed before moving his fingers to either side of her shirt. The sound of ripping material disturbed the tense silence, buttons scattering on the floor as he ripped her shirt open. “My, my. Ickle Hermione’s been hiding these, hasn’t she? Look at her tits, Fred. Not so young after all, is she?”

Fred tried not to look, tried to ignore the leer on George’s face, tried not to let his brother win (again), but, fuck, he was only fifteen, just barely, and hadn’t actually seen a girl’s tits in real life. His only knowledge came from sneaking a peak at Ginny in the shower a couple years ago and she’d looked just like Ron except she didn’t have a prick. The magazines he found under Charlie’s bed, inherited from Bill, were the only source of visuals he’d had so he couldn’t _not_ look.

Hermione’s breasts were small, still developing, which was another reminder that they Shouldn’t Be Doing This. Her brassiere was simple white cotton with a little criss-cross on the front. Without thinking, he moved his palm over her left breast, his touch hesitant as he saw the still growing flesh dwarfed by his much larger hand, wondering if one day she‘d fill his palm.

“Squeeze it, Fred,” George urged softly, his fingers tracing a line under her bra before working their up beneath the material. “God, they’re hard. Frozen like the rest of her, I guess. But she’s warm, brother mine. Think this will make her cunny wet?”

“This is wrong. This is so bloody wrong, George,” he muttered as he slowly pushed her bra above her small breast. Her areolas were light brown, and he could so easily imagine nipples hard from their touch. She was warm and hard and this was so immoral but felt so good and he couldn’t stop. Lowering his head, he kept his eyes on her face as he licked her breast.

“That’s my boy,” George said smugly from beside him.

Fred looked over, watching as George’s mouth enveloped half her breast, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. Whimpering in the back of his throat, he licked his way up the slender column of her throat, brushing his lips against hers. Her lips were chapped, parted slightly, his tongue barely having room to slide inside her mouth. His hand tentatively moved down her body, pushing the sheet towards her knees.

When he pulled his head back, George was there, kissing her roughly, biting her lips before his mouth suddenly caught Fred’s. Groaning as his brother kissed him, he tried to jerk back but George was holding him firmly in place. It was violent, teeth and tongue, his lips swollen when George pulled back. Long fingers tangled in his shaggy hair, forehead against forehead as George refused to release him.

“She’ll be ours, brother mine,” George said huskily, finally releasing his hair but not his gaze. “No one will ever get between us, Fred. I won’t let them. Always ours, always share.”

“Always ours,” Fred whispered, recognizing the truth in the two words. Looking at Hermione, he smiled slowly. Her shirt was open, bra above her perky young breasts, hair a bushy halo around a sweet face. “I want her, George. She’s special, isn’t she? Can I have her?”

“Of course, Fred. I always get you what you want, don’t I?” George grinned before kissing him again, the second kiss much easier than the first.

Fred stepped back from the bed, unfastening his trousers before pushing them and his shorts down. “I want to see her…”

“Yeah, me too.” George repeated his actions, standing on her other side with his prick in hand. “Come on, baby brother. Let’s see what’s under her knickers.”

Fred nodded, pushing her skirt to her thin waist. Her knickers matched her bra, plain white cotton with little girlish flowers, not like the skimpy knickers in those magazines. Her body wasn’t pliant so he had to rip the material. Staring at her, he was surprised to see that there was only a little hair above her cute little cunny, a shade darker than that on her head. Touching it cautiously, it felt a bit like the red hairs surrounding his cock, coarse and wiry but hers was rather soft.

“She’s got a pretty little quim, doesn’t she?” George observed, moving his middle finger along the flesh. “Not wet and, bloody fuck, she‘s tight. Guess that’s petrified too, damn it. Wanted to see you buried balls deep inside the annoying little swot. I wanna come all over her smug little face. Look at her later and remember my come dripping from her lips and nose.”

“She’s perfect,” Fred said softly, knowing his brother couldn’t understand why he fancied her but no longer caring. They’d share her and then George would know. Crawling onto the bed, he straddled her legs, moving his hips back and forth as his prick rubbed against her as best he could.

George’s hand was still there, rough fingers curling around his cock, moving it so it was pushing right up against her cunt. His brother moved the head along her slit, rubbing it lightly up and down. “Close your eyes, brother mine,” George growled softly. “Think about your little slut spread for you, brown eyes watching you, bossy voice demanding that you fuck her _right now_. Feel how tight she is? How wet and hot?”

“Oh fuck, George,” Fred moaned as he felt the head of his cock shoving up into her, the position of her legs when petrified not allowing more than that to penetrate. She was dry, but he was leaking pre-come and it felt so tight and she was warm and George was warm and then he felt a tongue licking his cock, a nose nuzzling the ginger hair at the base, and a rough palm kneading his balls. Opening his eyes, he looked down, finding George watching him intently, looking from George to Hermione and back. He came with a soft cry, falling forward as he kept pushing into her, his seed spilling from her to pool onto the sheet below.

“Shh, Fred,” George cooed, fingers pushing sweaty fringe from his face, soft kisses brushed against his cheek and neck. “Did you like that? Fucking your little whore while I watched? Are you ready to let me have her now? Share with your brother, let me make her ours instead of just yours.”

“Don’t hurt her.” Before today, he’d have never thought about uttering such a warning, but, tonight, he couldn’t forget the frighteningly jealous look in George’s eyes when they’d first snuck into the infirmary.

“’course not,” George said dismissively, his hands possessively moving over Hermione’s still body. “She’s ours now.”

Fred rolled off her, wiping himself with her bed sheet, watching as George crawled up the bed where he’d just been. He bit his lip when he saw George run his tongue along her slit, licking away the come he’d just left there. George’s gaze watched him as he licked, sucking his tongue and moaning before licking again. When his brother straightened, he straddled Hermione, fisting his prick over her cunt.

“Help me, brother mine.”

Fred snapped out of his daze, instantly moving forward to hold George as he tried to penetrate her as best he could. It felt weird, touching another prick, but oddly familiar. George tried to push too much inside, seemingly wanting to best him in how deep he’d gone, groaning as he felt her tight body envelope him.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he gripped the sheet. “Just think about how bloody amazing it’s gonna be when she’s able to move, Fred? She’ll ride me while you fuck her tight little arse, maybe. Bet she’s a screamer, don’t you? Can’t you just hear her voice right now? ‘Yes, more, harder, deeper, faster, please’.”

“I can hear it,” he murmured, watching her slim body lie still as George moved the head of his cock inside her over and over, his fingers gripping his brother tightly. He let go when George pushed his hand away, crawling further up, stroking his cock hard before he was coming with a low whine, his come splattering all over her pretty face, dripping into her mouth and down her chin.

“Clean her off,” George demanded after he was completely spent, rolling off her and finding his trousers.

Fred hesitated a moment before lowering his head and licking her face, tasting his brother’s release on his tongue. He kissed her again before picking up his wand. He cleaned her up and repaired her clothes, pulling the sheet back over her. Looking at George, he admitted, “I want to keep her.”

“Not yet.” George grinned as he licked his lips. “Not ready to share you yet, brother mine.”

“When?”

“I dunno,” George said with a shrug. “When I decide, I guess. A few more years, when she’s ripe and ready, maybe. Before Ronniekins can have her, for certain.”

“Years?” Fred shook his head. “I’m not waiting _years_.”

“Yes, you are,” he said firmly. “If you don’t, well, I’ll just have to tell the poor dear about how I caught you in here touching her while she was helpless, wanking over her because you’re a sick, twisted deviant. We’ll take her when _I_ decide, baby brother, and not a moment before.”

“She wouldn’t believe you,” Fred replied somewhat confidently. After all, who would ever believe the depths they’d sunk that night? He couldn’t even believe it and his cock was still throbbing and his tongue still tasted like George’s come.

“Don’t test me, Fred,” George warned lowly, his eyes narrowing as his hand moved along her chest to her throat. “I’d hate for _our_ little whore here to have an accident, wouldn’t you? _When_ I’m ready, she’ll be ours. Now quit whining and come on. Better get back to the dorm before Filch catches us. Yeah?”

“Yeah,“ Fred slowly nodded before leaning over her to kiss his brother. Taking one last look at Hermione before following George through the shadows of the castle back to their room, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

The End


End file.
